Broken & Lost
by Gray-Chan Fallen
Summary: Lady, for the first time in years felt true happiness. She felt happiness with Dante, the Devil hunter. After being together for almost 4 years, things started to fall apart and in the end, he left her. Now, seven months later, she struggles with those happy memories she tries to forget. On the other hand, Dante wants to make things right. How will things end up in the end?


At an almost empty bar where some soft jazz music played, sat a woman on a stool with short ebony hair with her head looking down the counter as she waited for her third drink and almost clutching at her empty glass on her right hand. "Here's you're drink miss, if you want I can call a cab to take you home. A drunken lady walking down the street or driving isn't very safe." said the bartender who looked like he was in his mid-thirties as he placed the third glass of beer down in front of the woman.

The woman was taken out of her train of thoughts and memories and looked up at the bartender, revealing red and blue irises. "Nah its fine thanks. I don't get drunk that easily." She forced a bit of a smile as she took her drink and was about to press her lips against the glass until she heard the bartender say "Whatever, lady. Just be careful when you leave if you leave any time soon." She paused and gently put down the un-sipped alcohol down on the counter as her eyes stayed looking down.

"Lady, huh…?" she muttered to herself. What the bartender said first reminded her of that day in the Temen-Ni-Gru tower where she was looking for her father to kill him and any demon that got in her way. As soon as she saw Dante she knew he was a demon and didn't give two shits about him at all but slowly they became friends in the end of the day after he lost his brother and she had lost her father. Thanks to Dante she now had that name, Lady; since she hated the name her father had given her, which was Mary. She still remembers the day she had adopted that name from him…

* * *

_Lady walked cautiously until she heard a loud crash come down. She walked slowly, checking if that gigantic creature known as the Leviathan was dead until she saw its eye move and pointed at it, prepared for whatever was coming._

_It finally popped open and what came out was no ordinary demon, it was that guy with silver/whitish hair that wore a red coat without a shirt underneath, whose name was Dante, son of Sparda. For her he was a demon but a more… stronger one maybe, since the bullet to his head didn't do any damage to him. She kept her gun pointed at him but damn he was covered in that creature's blood from head to toe. She saw him try to take off a bit of the blood and started to walk but not before saying "So this is the next stage…" _

"_Wait!" _

_The devil hunter stopped when she heard her speak. "If you're asking for a date…" he turned to look at her. "Forget it; 'cause I make it a point to not date women who shoot me in the head."_

_She scoffed. "Date a demon? I'm not that desperate. Besides, I really don't care for guys who stink like blood." _

_Dante looked at himself, taking in the horrible smell of that demon's blood. "You're right…" after he said that he took out his gun and pointed it towards Lady but actually shot a demon that was behind her and she did the same._

_They both found themselves surrounded by demons as they had their backs against each other while shooting. In between all the gunshots, the devil hunter decided to speak._

"_So tell me, what's your name?" asked the devil hunter as he continued shooting. _

"_I don't have a name!" replied the human girl._

"_Ok, then what should I call you?"_

"_I don't care; whatever you want!"_

"_Whatever, _Lady_." He got out of the way and left the girl surrounded by the demons. "I'll leave this to you cause I don't wanna miss the party." He sent a kiss and turned to walk away, leaving the girl alone to fight off the demons._

"_Who counted on you, anyway?" she muttered to herself._

* * *

She didn't have a name and then this man came into her life calling her lady, which she decided to adopt as her name. She didn't know exactly why she had adopted 'Lady' as her name when she could've just made her own name in the first place but she never bothered. Maybe she liked it how he says it?

She gripped her drink tightly and shook her head a bit; the last person she wanted to think about at the moment was _him_. She brought the glass to her lips, taking a big gulp from her beer and placed it back down. She started at the half-filled glass as she felt that tingly alcoholic beverage burn down her throat and insides. She sighed and looked around her; there were barely any people at the bar tonight and the jazz music kept on playing, she never expect to see herself in here alone gulping down beer.

"I never expected to fall so low this time, damn it…" she muttered with a hint of anger and hurt on her tone. She really hated herself at the moment and felt like a pathetic fool for actually believing _him_, for actually giving herself a chance to be happy with someone she fell in love with. She took another gulp from her beer and almost smashed it against the counter because her rage was building up inside of her once more.

The bartender knew the girl sitting on the stool drinking alone was having a rough time, it was obvious! She never came to that bar alone, ever. She was always around that hunter with the red cloak and silver/whitish hair. He was already prepared with a beer in hand and walked over to the broken lady and placed the glass of beer down in front of her.

"You know you shouldn't keep drinking beer right now, it ain't healthy for your body especially since you are a hunter." said the bartender, concerned for the poor woman.

Lady looked up at him with a bit of anger noticeable on her face. "I'm fine, thank you." was all she said as she took her fourth glass of beer and brought it to her lips, chugging it down as if it was water but she could feel the burn going down her throat. At the moment she didn't care, that burning sensation that was going down her throat was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

She managed to gulp everything down in one go and practically slammed it against the counter making a bit of a crack on the glass. "Another, please." said Lady without looking at the bartender. He looked at her in a bit of shock but didn't dare to say anything about the damaged glass. "_Maybe it is better if I just bring her the drinks and leave her alone…_" thought the bartender as he nodded and took the four empty glasses that were in front of her and walked away to pour her fifth drink.

She sighed once more, placing her head on her hands as memories came to torture her and remind her of the only times she was actually happy. She remembered the day she finally had admitted her feelings towards Dante, they were eating pizza and drinking beer at his place. Dante should've seen the look on his face, he thought Lady was fucking around with him but she wasn't, she wouldn't mess with something like that.

* * *

_The devil hunter almost chocked on his beer, making him put down the can and cough and catch some air, was he really hearing right? "You? Agh! Y-you fell for me?! You're kidding me, right?"_

_Lady shook her head as her face heated more and more. She shouldn't have said anything but it was too late to back down now. She took another bite of her pizza before swallowing it and continuing speaking. "Yes Dante, I do like you too…"_

_Dante gave Lady a suspicious look. She did seem pretty serious and he doubts she would joke with something like that, no? He does have feelings for Lady and he has been behind her back for about a year now and hasn't given up but he never thought this day would come._

"_Really now? Why do I find it so hard to believe? Didn't you say you wouldn't date a demon even if you were desperate?" Dante sat back, grinning and crossing his arms._

"_That was a year ago you moron; I didn't know you by that time! For me you were just another disgusting demon until I got to know you better and I kinda did end up liking you in the end…" she said, looking away with a bit of a pout._

"_Oh? So you _were_ playing hard to get with me… You do realize I have been behind your back for a year now, no?" said Dante with a smirk on his face. "I was afraid you were never gonna notice me." _

_Lady looked at him with a bit of an angry expression. "Well, maybe I would've confessed sooner if _someone_ wasn't always hitting on other chicks that stood in your way."_

_Dante threw his hands up to the air. "Sorry Lady, again, I thought you were never gonna notice me. You rejected me on Temen-Ni-Gru when I leaned in to kiss you."_

"_Well shit Dante, I don't kiss any guy that tries to kiss me! I'm not you, Dante." Snapped Lady as her face was burning in both embarrassment and rage. She had to endure Dante making out with random chicks that went up to him when they would go to a club or bar to just hang out or hunt down a demon._

_Dante looked at her in shock and was lost for words. She snapped at him, holy shit. Now he had done it this time. _

"_I'm going home…" muttered Lady as she stood up and started walking towards the exit. Dante didn't want to fuck up, he really didn't. This was his chance and he was blowing it. He stood up and walked towards Lady and grabbed her arm but she tried to pull away which she failed to do so._

"_Let me go Dante! I'm not afraid to fuckin' shoot your head again!" said an angry Lady as she struggled to break free from his grasp but she suddenly was turned over and pulled into him, feeling soft warm lips against her soft ones. She didn't know what to do, a part of her said to push him away and shoot his fucking head and the other part of her wanted this moment to last. _

_Slowly, she gave in into the kiss. Oh how long has she been waiting for this moment… She didn't notice that the devil hunter had already let go of her arm and had his arms wrapped around her waist. With her eyes closed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss, inserting his tongue into her mouth so he could play and dance with her tongue._

_Both lost in that intense kiss they didn't notice the door opening. "Dante, I got you another mission—oh my goodness!" said a shocked Morrison as he caught both hunters in a heated kiss. _

_As soon as they both heard his voice they broke the kiss and turned to see a shocked Morrison at the entrance. They could both feel their face burning in embarrassment, especially Lady but they were both frozen on the spot._

"_Well, sorry to interrupt but I was going to let you guys know there's a mission. If you guys like I'll come later to tell you more of the details." said Morrison as he chuckled and turned to walk out. "Young love…" he muttered._

_Dante looked down at Lady and chuckled, she looked very cute. "You should see the look on your face."_

_Lady came back to her senses and smacked Dante on his arm as he continued chuckling. _

"_Oh shut up! You were the one who force yourself onto me!"_

"_But you didn't seem to want to stop, or am I wrong? Correct me if I'm wrong but you pulled me so I could deepen the kiss…" the devil hunter crossed his arms as he looked down at Lady and winked at her._

_But he was right, she didn't push him away like she was supposed to, in fact she pulled him in and wanted more and for the moment to last. "F-fine! Whatever it doesn't mean anything, I'm just another girl added to your list of chicks of with whom you made out with!"_

"_So you are jealous, huh?"_

_Lady paused, she was jealous indeed. She couldn't take it anymore. "Yes Dante, I am fucking jealous because I do love you!" spat Lady but looked away in embarrassment; she didn't mean to say 'love' but it just came out that way._

_Dante thought for a second, she wasn't joking. She was serious about this and now he feels bad that he had made her jealous all this time even though it was obvious he was interested in her but that didn't stop him from making out with some chicks so he could control the urges to do that to his friend and partner. "Alright then." He closed in on Lady once more. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"_

_Lady looked up at him in disbelief. '_He really means it…?'_ thought the hunter before thinking about it carefully for a few seconds._

"_Only if you stop making out with random chicks right in front of me or I will beat the shit out of you and I'm not joking."_

_He chuckled before pulling her against his chest and stared into her eyes. "Now why would I do that? I finally got the one I've been waiting for. So, is that a yes?"_

"_Yes you moron…" answered Lady but she couldn't help but smile and so did Dante._

* * *

She could feel a sting in her eyes. "Damn it…" she muttered as she wiped off the little tears that were almost getting out with her arm. She really didn't know what to do, she felt empty, lied to, betrayed, destroyed… All because of one man who meant the world to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her fifth drink being placed on the counter in front of her. Lady didn't even look up at the bartender and just muttered a "thank you" before slowly taking the drink in her hand and took a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

The bartender, on the other hand just looked at her sadly. She really was a wreck and it appears she was going through moods swings, or so he thought. When she first entered the bar she was normal and wanted one drink only but then she kept asking for more until she would chug one down in one swing and looked pissed while with the others she would look sad and depressed. He has seen this a lot in his bar, it was noticeable what the hunter was doing. Lady just wanted to drown her pain and sorrow with beer but he doesn't like when women come to his bar and drink because they end up so wasted and they don't have anyone to go with. So he would call a cab for them no matter how much they protested saying they were fine and that they could walk back.

Lady on the other hand, he knew she was a hunter and knew she rode a motorcycle but since she lives close by she doesn't use it and just walks, day or night. This was the first time she was trying to get herself like this and he was really worried for her but he decided to just let her be, he knows she is a strong woman and maybe even if she is a little tipsy she may have some strength in her to defend herself from anything plus she is always armed. He walked away and started to prepare another beer glass just in case Lady decided to ask for another which he knew she would. But he did have a question, why was she like this? Did she get her heart broken? Only women who lost the love of their life to anything come here and drink like this. The answer is yes, she was very heartbroken indeed.

She had given love a chance and everything had been going so perfect and smoothly, sure they would have some arguments but they would talk it out. They were together for almost four years, something Lady didn't think was going to be possible but she did prefer and wish that it would last longer, or until death at least…

After being together for the first two years she decided to move with Dante into his shop but she still kept her own apartment. Lady would stay at her apartment when they had a big fight and she would just say "fuck you" and leave to cool down and think about everything. Dante did give her some time at least but he was always the one who went to her place to apologize, make things right and bring her back to her new home with him. Even though they would have arguments (which is normal in every single relationship) they would also have movie nights, go to their missions together, eat pizza, go out with Patty Lowell when she visited and of course, do kinky stuff almost everywhere in the shop, including Dante's desk and the pool table.

But that only lasted until they met this woman in a mission, everything just started to go downhill after three months they had met the woman. Lady knew her of course but it brought rage and hate every time she remembered her. If only they hadn't gone to that mission or not met that woman at all, maybe she would be in his arms right now, watching movies or probably be eating pizza and talking but it won't ever happen again sadly.

"Fucking bitch…" she cursed on her breath as she gripped her glass of beer and took a mouthful. It really pissed her off every time she remembered that woman, heard something that reminded her or even hearing her name made her cringe in disgust. Even though she did found it stupid when a girl hates a woman for technically ruining a relationship she can't help but fall into her own trap. "_Now I know how the other women going through this feel like…_" she thought to herself.

She would practically insult them, saying that she doesn't need a man in her life and that she looked pathetic and they should just move on like nothing ever happened. But oh was she wrong, now look at her. She is now one of those women who deeply loved a man and would have done anything, even give her own life to him and yet she is now sitting in a bar, drowning her pain and sorrow away with beer. "_I really feel pathetic; I ended up just like those other women… Ugh… At least Trish isn't here to see me like this…_"

She would feel really embarrassed if Trish saw her like this in a bar. Sure, she would talk to Trish about everything; she considered her as her best friend but so was for Dante. She was afraid she may tell Dante everything she was thinking, well she wouldn't but she just didn't want her to see her like this all because of a half breed. She knew her relationship was starting to fall apart when she noticed Dante hanging out with another girl and it was obvious it wasn't part of a mission. He would go to solo missions sometimes and after a while Lady started to question this. She took missions alone too but there was something fishy going on until Trish came that day to the shop…

* * *

_The female hunter was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine her friend Trish had given her when she heard the door open. She looked back and saw the woman with blonde hair that reminded Dante of his dead mother, Trish._

"_Trish! What brings you hear today? Looking for a mission to do around here?" asked Lady as she stood up and walked towards Trish._

"_Oh no I just wanted to stop by to see how the two of you are doing." said Trish as she looked around for a moment. "Say… Dante hasn't come back yet?"_

"_He left for a mission two days ago and he is supposed to come back today at night, or so he said. Lately he has been going to missions alone lately and it's starting to get fishy…"_

"_Well…" Trish thought for a second. What she was going to say may probably upset Lady but she wasn't going to stay quiet but she would also have a talk with Dante whenever she can. "I saw Dante today in town but he was in a pizzeria with this woman, long brunette hair with some red highlights and dark clothes, looked kinda gothic or steampunk style, I don't know, it didn't look like anyone that I know so. I just know they were eating pizza like two hours ago."_

_Lady could feel her heart drop to her stomach and her face got a bit pale but then anger slowly started to boil. "What?!" she burst out, making Trish look at her in surprise. Lady looked away in anger and clenching her teeth. "From all the women it just had to be _her_, didn't it?" _

_Trish blinked, she now felt kind of bad but knowing Dante he will probably avoid telling her so it is better to tell her now than her finding out she thought. "What? You know that woman?"_

_Lady nodded. "Yeah, she had hired us for a job like four months ago. Now it all makes sense…" she did the math. Dante started to go to solo missions after a week and half they had met that woman and wouldn't talk much about the mission. He started to feel more and more distant and barely said 'I love you' anymore… She didn't really pay much attention until now, and she felt stupid for not noticing sooner. _

"_Ah I see… So why do you hate her? Other than the fact that she may be the cause of all your problems with Dante?" asked Trish carefully, not wanting to anger her friend more than she already is._

"_Honestly… I-I don't know I just… Ugh, felt like she was after Dante and he seemed interested or whatever. She wouldn't stop looking and smiling at him." She looked away and crossed her arms. She still felt the anger inside and a bit of a pain in her heart._

"_Oh I see what's going on here…~" said Trish as she grinned. "You're jealous and maybe even afraid that Dante will go with her instead of staying with you." _

_Lady's eyes went wide and felt her heart hurt more. Maybe she did feel jealous? Maybe it's just another sense that women have when their lover seems interested in another or when another girl is interested in their lover. "Well clearly it appears he is doing that now isn't he?! And me jealous of a bitch like her? Hah! Don't make me laugh, Trish."_

"She is jealous, she's so agitated… But I can't blame her, I would feel enraged if I found out my boyfriend goes off to be with another girl while working._" Thought Trish as she sighed. "Well, clearly it appears that Dante will get an earful when he comes back home, no?"_

"_Oh yes he will." said Lady as she turned to sit on the desk. _

"_Well… I am sorry that I am the one bringing you the news. I hope everything gets well soon and if you need anything, even help with beating Dante you know who to call." She smirked and turned to walk out the door._

_Lady chuckled "Heh, thanks…" but as soon as her friend was out the door she looked down to the floor and clutched at her chest a bit. "Why does my heart hurt all of a sudden…?" she sighed and waited for her half breed lover to come back home from his "mission"._

* * *

_It was 7:30pm and Dante finally entered his shop/home and found Lady sitting on his desk with her legs crossed, arms crossed and a not so happy face expression._

"_Hey baby, I'm back home~" said Dante as he walked to her and pecked her lips but she didn't even bother to kiss back and just looked away after he kissed her._

_He knew something was off. Why did she look so upset? Did he do something bad? He decided to ask away. "Babe, what's wrong?"_

_Lady took a deep breath as she looked away, she really is trying to keep down her temper but it was too hard when she knew he was hanging out at a pizzeria with _her_ and god knows for how long he has been doing that. "Where were you today?"_

_Dante blinked at the question. "Well I was coming back from my mission of course and got here at 6:00pm and decided to visit the bar for a while."_

_She wasn't going take this. One of the things she despises and hate is when someone is lying to her thinking she will believe their little bullshit when she's not stupid and knows the truth. "Oh I won't buy that bullshit, Dante. Where the fuck were today in the afternoon?" she looked straight to his eyes with anger._

_Dante flinched, why was she so angry at him all of a sudden? "What're you talking about? As I said, I was on my way here."_

_She scoffed. "Dante, enough of your bullshit, you were with that fucking woman from our last mission together, no?" _

_Dante felt himself go pale. How did she know? Either way he wasn't going to put up with her at the moment, he was tired and he knew she would get like this if he told her he has stumbled upon her a few times and decided to most of the time take her out to pizza and chat. "Look, I'm tired alright? That demon was a hard one to hunt down so let me rest." he turned and started to head towards the stairs but felt her arm grip his arm._

"_You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions, Dante." she spat angrily at him._

_The devil hunter sighed and turned around, making Lady let go of his arm. "Fine, I was hanging out with her this afternoon and took her out for pizza since she had nothing else better to do. After we ate I accompanied her to her house and then left to stroll around the city, went to the bar and here I am."_

"_Oh, so now you take her out to get pizza knowing you have a debt with them and also take her to her house?! Who the fuck does she think you are? Her personal bodyguard?" said Lady in complete anger._

_Dante rolled his eyes. "No, she just needed company and a friend so I sometimes hang out with her after the missions."_

_Lady's blood was boiling, she knew that woman was going to be trouble for her but she didn't expect it to actually come true. "So that's why you go on solo missions? So you can go and hang out with her after the missions, huh?"_

_Dante didn't dare to say another work, he just looked away and he could feel himself also getting angry but was doing his best to keep it in. "It all makes sense now…" he heard his lover say._

"_What makes sense? Don't you dare make any damn conclusions, are you fuckin' jealous of her now?!"_

"_Well of course I fucking am! For four months you have been going on solo missions just so you can visit that bitch once you're finished and come back here like as if nothing happened! You've been acting weird and distant towards me ever since we took that damn mission she had asked us to do!" she couldn't take it anymore, she had finally snapped. She turned and grabbed her guns and took Kalina Ann and started walking towards the door._

"_Why the fuck be jealous of her?! It's not like I like her or anything!" yelled Dante as he saw Lady open the door._

_She shot Dante a glare. "Oh fuck you… If you don't 'like' her then why the fuck did you hide it from me?!"_

"_Because I knew you were gonna get this bitchy and jealous but didn't expect for you to be so damn dramatic, I shouldn't have said anything if I knew you were gonna get like this!"_

"_Tch. Still, that's no excuse and that doesn't explain why you have been distant and cold lately!" with that she slammed the door once she was out and rode her motorcycle back to her apartment._

_Dante just sighed and ran a hand through his silvery hair in frustration. "This is fuckin' ridiculous…"_

* * *

That was the first night ever Dante didn't head over to her apartment to apologize and sort things out. It was also the first time where she had burst into tears because of the one she loves and because of all the anger and pain she felt. She thought he would go get her, she deeply wished he did but he never did that night. Instead, she went to his place but he was even more distant.

They tried to talk but it just ended up in another big argument when the woman had called at the shop just to chat with Dante. What enraged her most is that she knew and it was fucking obvious that she and Dante were together and yet she had the audacity to ask him to hang out with her alone, make him accompany her to her house and now she started calling the shop to talk to Dante. She technically didn't have any respect for her or cared! And for some reason he started to like her, he may say no but some women knew when their lover start to drift away and pay attention to another woman and she was one of those kinds. Some men are really fucking stupid and think some women are stupid and would believe their bullshit…

After three more arguments and he finally admitting he did like the woman they both had enough but Dante was the one to break it off between the two. After almost four years of being together it all fell apart because of a damn woman that got in the way and captured Dante's attention. When he broke up with her that is when she felt her heart torn to pieces but mostly she felt betrayed and lied to. All those sweet things he had said to her, all those wonderful times where they made love and he would whisper words of love into her ear… It all felt like he just did it to have someone to fuck with almost every day but what killed her the most was that he did everything he said he _wouldn't_ do.

Lady felt herself shaking a bit due to all the anger and rage that was boiling inside but also all the pain and suffering. She finished off her fifth drink and decided that it was enough for tonight. She felt a bit tipsy but she could still see well and manage to walk back with no problem. But if she didn't get out of there now she would either beat someone up or just break down right there and the least that she wants is to get the bartender's attention with her crying, plus she hates crying. She would never let herself be seen in tears, especially by men.

She looked at the clock that was hanging there and it now marked 2:40am. She sighed and saw the bartender come with another glass of beer but Lady stood up from her stool. "Oh, you leaving now?" said the bartender as he looked at the clock and then back at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I had enough for tonight, thanks." she started to check the pockets that she had on her waist to find her wallet but it seemed she had forgotten it at home since she wasn't paying attention to anything, just to get there and drink. "Shit…" she looked up at the bartender. "Um… I forgot my wallet at home, just put it in my tab I'll pay for it tomorrow."

The bartender shook his head and chuckled a bit. "Oh no don't worry, all the drinks you had are in the house." He gave her a smiled.

"R-really? Thank you, that's real nice of you…" said Lady as she gave him a little smile. "Well, I'll probably come back tomorrow night so as soon as you see me enter that door you better have that cold beer ready for me."

The bartender chuckled once more. "Roger that. Be safe out there, alright?"

Lady just nodded and turned her heel and started to walk towards the exit. She hadn't noticed that only three people were in the bar now, two which were also at the stool drinking but then again, she was too busy drowning her own sorrow to notice all the people that were there.

* * *

The night was chilly and windy out but it didn't affect Lady at all. She did feel a bit tipsy though and her walking was a bit weird. "Shit, maybe I shouldn't have drunk too much…" she placed a hand on her head; it started to throb a bit. Maybe the hangover was starting to kick in?

As she continued to walk down the empty streets towards her apartment she could see an approaching shadow. She quickly got her guard up and she was prepared, she just had to act normal and to not make eye contact with the person.

* * *

A man with a red leather coat was walking down the empty streets in frustration. It has been already almost seven months since he had broken up with Lady because he had realized he had fallen for another woman and he really felt like a complete asshole and stupid. He technically threw away his precious diamond just so he could pick up a rock.

After the break up, he never looked for her even though he felt guilty and the need to apologize but he just ignored it and kept hanging out with the woman he fell for but at the same time he couldn't stop thinking of Lady. He had really fucked up big time and he didn't know what to do. The woman did show some interest in him but after he told her what happened she got happy (which angered Dante but he shrugged it off). But after three months later she started to not show much interest anymore and always found an excuse to not go out with him. He would visit her house but she would find an excuse to not let him in or for her to go out.

In one of his visits to her place he overheard her talking on the phone with what appeared to be his boyfriend. This of course, shocked him because not only he technically left Lady for her but he was just only that woman's play thing, she was cheating! Even though he did go out with her while still being with Lady, he never did anything with the woman and kept his distance and when he realized he liked her that is when things got complicated between Lady and him.

He felt used but mostly a fucking bastard, worse than a human and demon together. He spent so much time after the girl he wanted and when she finally came around, he felt like the luckiest man on the planet but after some time he felt unsure if she would like to spend the rest of her life with him. Then came the woman into the picture and he unconsciously started to "fall" for her but deep down he still had strong feelings for Lady but had no idea how to approach her anymore.

Even though months passed he knew very well she still hated his guts and probably moved on but he wasn't sure. After he had confronted the woman she had admitted that yes, she was just bored because her boyfriend was out of the city for a long time and needed someone to spend her time with and so decided to use him. She then proceeds to tell him that she didn't need him anymore and that she really doesn't care for him at all, she just wanted some fun and free food. The devil hunter felt disgusted and hurt but mostly, he felt like an idiot. He left Lady for this woman? No way in hell he would have gotten involved with her if he knew she was like this and taken. But the damage was already done and it had killed the one he actually loved and cared for…

He spent the rest of the three to four months doing missions, going to bars, making out with chicks and eating pizza while reading some magazines, trying to get his mind off of _her_. That is until one day Trish stopped by his shop and had a little chat with the devil hunter.

* * *

_He was sitting on his chair like he always does, with his feet on the desk and a magazine that contained women in bikinis or less in his hands. As he was almost done with his magazine he heard the door open but he didn't bother to look up to see who it is._

"_The shop's closed at the moment." said the devil hunter._

"_If the shop's closed then why was I able to enter with no problem?" asked a blonde woman as she made her way to Dante's desk._

_The devil hunter lowered his magazine to look at his friend that was standing right in front of his desk with her arms crossed. "Trish, it's been a while since you last visited this joint." He smiled a bit as he tossed the magazine to the desk and crossed his arms. "What made you come today? Got a mission you need help in?"_

"_I just came to visit, that's all. So, what have you done in these past three months?"_

"_Same shit all over, hunt down demons, eat pizza, drink beer, make out with chicks at bars… Just like the old days." He tried to sound like nothing was wrong, as if he never stumbled upon Lady in his life. He was trying to sound like he was just fine when clearly he wasn't, he distracted himself with all that stuff just so he could get his mind off Lady and yet at night he could barely sleep due to him thinking about her._

_Trish wasn't a fool; she clearly knew what had happened between Dante and Lady. The reason she came to visit Dante was to see how he was doing. She also saw Lady two weeks ago and she could notice she was rather empty but trying to be the way she used to be before she was with Dante. She knew it wasn't her problem but she couldn't stand seeing her two friends like this and she needed to let Dante know that he needs to clean up this mess or at least make things right. "Huh, guess we're back to the old Dante then?"_

"_What makes you say that? I've always been like this!" he gave her a grin._

_She rolled her eyes and sighed, time to go straight to the point. "Really now? So you're telling me you didn't stop making out with chicks when you got together with Lady?" she sat on his desk, never breaking her eyes off of him._

_Dante froze at the mention of her name coming out of Trish's mouth. His grin was gone and now he had straight face, at first his words weren't able to come out but he managed to speak. "No, I never made out with any other chick the whole time I was with Lady…" his tone was a bit quiet and serious. _

"_Oh but you did go out with another girl while you were with her." _

"_But I never cheated Lady with that woman; I just took the girl out for pizza, walk her back home and chat, that's all."_

"_Even though you said that woman didn't mean shit to you, you still left Lady for a girl you barely knew. By the way, how he she? Did you fuck her yet?"_

_Now she had done it, her plan was to push him over the edge to see how he would react and he got it. Dante removed his feet from his desk and sat straight on his chair, never breaking eye contact with Trish as the tension in the room grew. "Because I'm an idiot, alright?! I didn't realize I started to like that woman and when I did I did what I thought was right, leave Lady and chase after the other…"_

_Trish kept looking at him, she never looked away but she was surprised at his answer. She was about to speak but Dante spoke first._

"_What makes me feel like utter shit and a bastard is that that woman was already taken and she was just using me to pass the time since her boyfriend was constantly traveling due to his work. That is when I realize I fucked up, I really did." His voice had anger and rage but also hurt._

"He does still love her even though he fucked up big time…" _thought Trish, she was lost for words. She already pushed his buttons to the edge and showed he is regretting leaving Lady for another._

_Dante looked away from Trish with his arms crossed and looking down at the floor. Trish also looked away, with her legs crossed and started to check on her nails. Minutes passed as the silence was still in the room but soon that silence was broke by the devil hunter._

"…_How is she?"_

"_Huh?" Trish looked back at Dante who was still looking away._

"_Lady," he looked back at Trish. "How is she?"_

_He wanted to know about her. He hasn't seen or heard of her for months and that worried him even though he knows Lady is a strong woman but he just wanted to have her in his arms again and tell her how sorry he is for breaking her heart like that._

_To her ears Dante sounded a bit desperate but worried but she decided to be honest with him. "I would say fine but we both know that's not true. I last saw her two weeks ago and she is trying to be her regular self but I have seen her before going to the bar more often at night but she said everything was fine."_

_Dante stayed quiet for a few seconds and sighed. _"What have I done…"_before Trish stood up from the desk and started to walk towards the door. _

"_I suggest you talk to her and apologize and make things straight. I won't guarantee that you guys will be back together but at least, start over as friends or something. But of course that is for you to decide." Said Trish before opening the door and walking out, closing it once out. _

_Dante stared at the door and ran a frustrated hand through is silver/white hair. After being lost in thought for a couple of minutes he sighed and stood up, making his way to the bathroom to take a warm shower and think about everything._

* * *

"I don't think I can face her again after all this time… Damn it, I just had to fuck things up, didn't I?" said Dante to himself as he scratched the back of his head while looking at the ground as he walked. He lifted his head and noticed a figure heading his way but his or her walking was a bit weird. _"Probably someone who's drunk."_ Thought the devil hunter but his eyes soon got wide and went to an abrupt stop when he noticed it was_ her_ the one coming to his direction.

* * *

Lady, on the other hand, kept on walking but trying to be as normal as possible and looking down at the ground to avoid contact. "Shit…" she muttered to herself as she held her throbbing head once more.

She kept on walking but she didn't notice that the man that was walking to her direction had stopped and she was making her way towards him.

She felt like she bumped into someone familiar but wasn't sure, she was tipsy and her plan to avoid the person that person fail miserably since _she _was the one that had bumped into him.

"You shouldn't be alone when you're all drunk, especially at night. Also, look where you're going." Said a voice so familiar and so heartwarming but at the same time painful.

Her eyes went wide in shock and she quickly looked up to see that man she loves so much but had broken and killed her. Those icy blue eyes she used to stare so much, the silvery/white hair she used to ran her hand through when he was on her giving her a piece of heaven, those tasty lips she used to kiss with so much love and lust… It was him, right in front of her and she had bumped into to. To make it all worse they were alone and she was all tipsy.

She wanted to punch him, yell at him, hug him, run away, cry… She wanted to do so much stuff but didn't know where to start, instead she pushed him away and she stepped back as she stared at him in disbelief.

"What're you doing here?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"I was just on my way to grab a beer at the old bar I used to go before. I can see you were there too, no?" said the devil hunter as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, so? And I was on my way home so if you'll excuse me I want to get home, I'm tired and I can feel the hangover kicking in." said Lady rather bitterly and tried to walk pass Dante but he held her arm.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" she struggled to get her arm away from his grip but he gripped harder.

"I'm not letting you go alone like this; you can barely walk a straight line." said Dante, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh trust me; I don't need you to be my escort home thank you very much. I've been doing this since the past five months and I'm just fine thank you, now let go." She tried to get her arm free from his grip once more but failed.

It pained him to see her like this. He was going to ask why she was drinking a lot lately, but that was one stupid question; they both knew the answer why. "Well too bad 'cause I'm taking you home." In one swift movement he swoop Lady off the ground and onto his shoulder with one arm and started making his way towards her apartment.

Lady yelled insults at him, kicked and even smacked Dante's head a couple of times on their way to her apartment. After a while they arrived to her apartment but Dante kept Lady on his shoulder.

* * *

"Okay we're here now put me down and go away."

Dante didn't say a word, instead he took out the key to her apartment, which was a copy Lady had given him four months after they started going out. He always kept it just in case, even after what he did he never threw that key away, in fact he always carried it around everywhere.

Lady noticed the key and got surprised but still felt a bit of rage inside. "Why the hell do you still have that key, Dante?" she spat but the devil hunter didn't even bother to give an answer and proceeded to enter.

Once inside he locked the door while still keeping a pissed off and tipsy Lady on his shoulder. He made his way to her room and gently put her down on her bed. But once Dante put down Lady she quickly stood up and punched his face.

Dante didn't see it coming but he wasn't surprised that's for sure. He didn't say anything or ask why; he deserved it and a lot more worse for what he had done to her.

"Get the fuck out of my place, now!" said Lady, pissed.

As much as Dante wanted to do as Lady said and not fuel her anger he wasn't going to leave. He wanted to talk to her but she was a bit tipsy, he is sure she will remember what happened tonight in the morning but she seems to be pretty aggressive after drinking a few beers.

"I need to talk to you but you clearly need some rest and also a shower, you smell of booze." Said Dante, being his normal self but mentally kicking himself because he knew Lady was going to try and kill him right there and now.

"What's there to talk about, Dante?! It's been seven months and suddenly you appear and want to talk to me? Fuck you, Dante! Why don't you go back to your place and buy pizza for that fucking goth bitch, go fuck her or escort her home or something instead of wasting your time here!"

Dante could feel himself freezing and was shocked, not just by what she said but by what he was seeing right in front of him. The woman who he had never seen cry, not even when they were together for almost four years was now crying, in both rage and with her heart broken. What made him feel even more like shit was that _he_ did this to her, _he_ made her go like this. The sight broke him, because of his foolishness now the one he loves is suffering and weak.

Dante didn't say a word, he just pulled Lady into a tight hug while she protested for him to let go and leave. She even cursed all kinds of insults to him, said how much she hated him and how she felt used and betrayed as she kept on struggling to be free from his hug. After a while she gave up and for the first time ever, cried onto is chest while gripping his shirt tightly.

They both sat down on her bed, never letting go of the crying huntress. When he noticed that Lady's sobs where getting lower he decided to speak as he stroked her head.

"I'm not with her anymore, in fact she used me. I found out she was already taken and I got pissed because I fucked things up, all for nothing… Just to find out I was a play thing for her. These past months I spent it doing what I had always done before getting together with you, so you know what I did… I kept myself occupied because… All I could think of was you and how I fucked everything up and knew I had lost you." He sighed. "I'm very sorry… I'm such a damn idiot; I didn't know what I already had until I lost it because of my foolishness… I do love you a lot and I don't want to leave your side or break your heart ever again…"

Tears were strolling down Lady's cheeks. She didn't know what to say or to believe him, was this really happening? Was this the Dante she knew and loved with all her heart? She just wanted rest, all that beer made her tipsy and now after bursting in rage and crying she needed to shut down. _"So warm… Dante…"_ she thought before letting her eyes close and goes into slumber.

Dante could feel her muscles relax and her sobbing had stopped but he could feel his shirt all moist because of her tears. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep with some tears still strolling down her cheek. Gently with a finger he wiped a single tear away before cupping her cheek. Oh how he missed her sleeping face, it was the only time where she could truly be at peace.

Carefully, he held her close as he accommodated himself on her bed, laying down with her on his chest. He really missed Lady a lot, especially his physical contact with her. The devil hunter kept on gently stroking her head as he held her close to his chest for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hngh…" groaned the female hunter as she felt a ray of light on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and managed to look at the clock, which said that it was 10:47am. "Ow…" she could feel her head throb but she also felt something warm and familiar under her. She looked up and saw the devil hunter's sleepy face but with a grin on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said with a husky but tired voice.

Lady's eyes went wide and she quickly stood up but held her head in pain. Dante just sat up and kept his eyes on her but she didn't bother to look back at him, she kept her back facing him as she looked for her towel, clothes and underwear and made her way to the bathroom, locking it. Dante sighed and decided to wait there, hopefully they'll be able to talk, and that is if Lady doesn't try to kill him for sure this time.

* * *

After taking a warm shower, she got dressed inside the bathroom and got out, noticing that Dante was still sitting on her bed, waiting. She ignored him and went to the kitchen to drink a pill for her headache with water.

"Are you gonna plan to ignore me all day?" she heard Dante speak from behind her.

Lady didn't even dare to turn around to face him; instead she kept her hands on the counter as she started to speak. "Like I said last night, you have nothing to do here so I suggest you leave before I put a bullet in your brain."

"Sorry but I'm not planning on leaving any time soon." He crossed his arms as she stared at Lady's back.

"It seems you didn't have a problem leaving seven months ago, what's stopping you now?" said Lady as she gripped her fists on the counter, looking down at them with pain in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Lady I just want to talk—"

"I heard everything you said last night, Dante. There's no need to repeat it, I heard you loud and clear." She turned around, looking straight into the devil hunter's icy blue eyes. "But honestly, I am not quite sure if to believe you or not. You destroyed the trust I had for you, what makes you think that by what you said last night will change anything? The damage is already done." She walked by him, heading for the fridge.

Dante just stared at nothing. She was right, he had destroyed the trust she had for him by hiding what he was doing with that woman and to make it all worse, he ended up falling for her. What _can_ he do to make it all better? He still loves her, he is 100% sure of it, but what about Lady? They both know that loving someone doesn't stop from night to day. Maybe she was still heartbroken after all these months?

He turned and went to Lady and without saying a word and without thinking it twice he grabbed her and pulled her against him and kissed her lips. Lady wanted to yell at him again, punch him, kill him if possible for all the suffering he had made her through. He knew what he had done; he said it himself last night and yet he dares to kiss her now. But deep down, she wanted to feel his lips against hers again; she missed him a lot but also hated him. Well, she said she hated him but in reality she couldn't hate him no matter what, she still loved him with all her heart.

She slowly gave in but didn't move as Dante kept his lips on hers. She could feel her heart racing and her cheeks burn. Oh how she had missed this…

Dante slowly pulled away and looked down at the blushing Lady. "I love you. I know you don't deserve an idiot like me, you deserve a lot better but damn it, I do love you and I want to fix all this."

Lady didn't know what to say but she let out a tiny smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Dante, I only want you…" I won't deny that I still love you with all my heart but…" her face went blank but a bit sad. "You broke me and I don't know if I should give you a second chance or not…"

Dante held her hand on his cheek. "Guess I'll have to start over then and I'll get you again, not matter how long it takes. Just take your time, I understand if you don't want me to chase after you again or see me at all." He pulled away and started to walk towards the door.

Lady thought about it carefully, he was being honest but she won't deny that she is afraid he might do the same thing again. "Wait." She said looking at Dante's back. "You do realize what you did was really big, right?"

"I do but I tend to fuck up a lot but in this case, I don't want to fuck up with the one I want to be with." He looked back at her.

"Just because I said that I love you too doesn't mean I'm taking you back, at least not now. This time just shut the fuck up and show me that you really want to be with me instead of saying it after seven months we've been separated."

Dante chuckled. "Obviously I know you won't take me back now, that wouldn't be something Lady would do."

"Heh, you still know me a bit after all…"

"Well then," Dante opened the door but looked back at the female hunter. "Tonight at 8:00pm, come to my place so we can go together grab a pizza, what'd ya say?"

"Hmm…" she thought about it carefully. "Already asking me on a date so soon?"

"The least I can do at the moment is getting you a pizza for all the months that have passed without seeing each other."

"Fine, but don't get any ideas, I'll just go with you to eat pizza and come straight back." She crossed her arms, smiling.

Dante grinned. "Alright then, catch ya later then and don't be late." After that he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"What mess am I getting myself into…?" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair but she had decided to see how far Dante will go in order to get back with her.

* * *

**My deepest apologies if this fanfic wasn't that good, for being a little too long for a one-shot and if I made them a bit ooc... ;-; Also, I rated it M just in case since it's DMC, I will always put it rated M. XD I honestly feel I could've done better in the ending. Well honestly, the ending was supposed to be that Lady didn't want to give Dante another chance and decided to move to Fortuna so she didn't have to stumble across Dante ever again and Dante would be, of course, destroyed because of his actions and this were the consequences but well, I made it kinda cheesy and "happy", my deepest apologies. ^^'a I'm still practicing in getting into their characters so I still need a lot of practice, hopefully I'll write another one rated M but more fun and kinky~ I also did this fanfic because I wanted to put them in a very difficult situation and for letting some things out but since I started it a long time ago I kind of lost connection to it and came out how it did so please don't be mad... ^.^' Anyways, thanks for reading and excuse any grammatical errors that had been left behind.**


End file.
